A look at Life
by mommaXbear
Summary: This is eventually going to be a series of one-shots for the 34 stories competition. Give it a try, 'it's gonna be fun' :P enjoy!
1. Learn to Live

This was done for the 34 stories; 106 reviews competition. I am very proud of this story. Main character is Severus Snape in case you don't guess. :P Enjoy!

I own none of these charaters, they all belong to JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Learn to Live<strong>

It was his smile that taught me to live again. It was in his eyes that I re-found my soul. Lost in the cold for so long, I would have taken any warmth I could get. His heat came with a price, one I was all to willing to pay. A small stain on the porcelain skin of my forearm, deep seeded pain slicing towards my heart whenever the master called. These things I could live with as long as they came with his tender hands, his passionate kisses and his lust filled eyes.

So I thought.

She had turned her back on me, on the friendship we had shared for so long. She had pulled me from the dark once as well. That was when we were much younger, before I met him. We would lay in the trees behind her house, talking for hours, laughing over nothing. Her small head resting on my stomach as we looked up through the canopy of leaves at the fluffy white clouds drifting by.

That was all it ever was. Friendship. Sure we loved each other, I would have died for her and I like to believe that in the beginning she had felt the same, but it wasn't the same as the love I shared with him. Her's was light and filled with giggles and girly talk, his was deep and filled with passionate touches and eager kisses. I loved spending time with her, but if I could I would have given all the hours I spent with her to spend merely minuets with him.

Life with her all those years was magnificent, I never realized anything was missing. I knew there was nothing between us but friendship, but I never realized I wanted more, nay, needed more. I thought I was content laughing with my Lily, watching her smile. She was a beautiful person, I don't mean just out side, she was a kind soul. She took me in when I had no one, she loved me when all others laughed. She was my angle, she still is my angle.

I met Evan my first year at Hogwarts. He was a first year as well and we shared a dorm room, there was no instint spark, no love at first site. In fact I rather disliked him when I first laid eyes on the prat. He was rude and arrogant and thought the world of himself. I ignored him the first few years, studying the dark arts alone in the library or secretly at night. I would spend time with Lily between classes and eat alone.

Around my third year I noticed a small group of my house mates forming. Evan was one of them and soon so was I. I didn't let Lily know right away. I had been interested in the Dark arts ever since I could remember, but she was against that sort of thing. I didn't want my friendship with her to dwindle because of the newly formed friends I had made. Eventually though it leaked, they called us the Deatheaters, we supported the rise of the Dark Lord and dabbled as much as we could with the dark arts.

We didn't scar ourselves with snakes and skulls until later, but we were followers none the less. The more I hung around the group the more I could see myself loving Evan. True he was an arrogant prat, but he was gorgeous and intelligent and oh so passionate. I began spending less and less time with Lily and more and more with the Deatheaters.

Some where in my fourth year I gained the courage to ask Evan if he would study with me alone. I remember the way my stomach fluttered and my heart beat wildly as I waited for him to ponder my question. When he finally said yes and directed that dazzling smile at me, I think I almost fainted. That was the night our whole relationship changed.

As we sat there studying, our heads bent over the same book, watching as the drawings battled with spells forbidden to us, I thought about Lily. I thought about what she would say and what she would think if she walked in and found us hunched over such an incriminating book, but when his head tilted up and I could see the excitement in his eyes all thoughts of her fled. His hazel eyes dropped down to my lips and I thought my heart beat itself out of my chest. I remember leaning in ever so slightly, hoping I wasn't judging this all wrong. I wasn't because when I stopped his lips came forward and met mine in a heated kiss that fed my passion.

That was as far as it went for a long time. Stolen kisses in dark places. I didn't tell anyone, not even Lily but she knew something was up. We would wait until the rest of the dorm was sleeping before sneaking into each others beds and kissing until our lips were raw and swollen. We gradually moved from merely kissing to groping and touching and eventually in my fifth year we took the last step and became lovers.

I knew I loved him long before it ever happened. I can't tell you exactly when I fell for him, but I know it was well before I fell apart. Well before he rescued me. It all started with Potter and that scraggly mutt he hangs around with. I can't rightly tell you what I did to deserve such treatment, could have been nothing, but they figured I needed to be humiliated.

Flipping me over and showing my underthings to everyone in view, including Evan, wasn't enough of an embarrassment. No, Lily, my precious friend had to step up and try to save me. I couldn't let Evan see a muggle born Gryffindor save me, so I lashed out. I know it was my fault and I tried to resolve things, but the tension had grown to tight and had finally snapped our friendship in two.

She fled and when I tried to talk to her, she told me I had chosen my side and she had chosen hers. I knew that I would never be able to have both my Lily and Evan so I sacrificed her for him. I left her with that comment and hid in the Library my face in a book. Tears drenched the page I was reading, but soon I was strong enough to hold them in. I was sitting there searching for myself when Evan found me.

He didn't say a word, only came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and held me until he felt it was safe to talk, but he didn't talk about her. No he talked about the master, and his plan to follow him when he left school. He talked about how he was going to take the mark when he was of age and become an official Deatheater and how he wished I would accompany him on the outside.

I listened to his voice and somehow became stronger, I fed off his love for the Dark Lord and basked in his smell as he held me. I know that as I sat there something in me died, but something else grew to completion. I found my path that day. I would follow him to the end of the world if he asked, and in some small way I believe that was what he was asking.

When I was ready we stood and made our way back to the common room. It was dark, well past curfew and the room was empty. Every one had settled into bed for the night. We sat on the couch in front of the dwindling fire for along time, holding each other. That was the night I gave myself to him completely. I looked up into his eyes and told him I loved him. I told him I wanted to make love to him and feel him inside me. I know that sounds ridiculous and to some maybe even a touch morbid. To me it felt right.

It felt right every time after that too. I loved him uncontrollably and couldn't stop myself from saying yes when he asked me to join him in taking the mark. That was sometime after Hogwarts, I still thought of my Lily, but she always seemed to seep to the back of my mind whenever I was around Evan. He filled me up so completely I didn't have room, at the time, for regret. That came later.

This time it started with the plot to kill the Potters. My Lily was a Potter now. She had married James, the one we had both been repulsed by in school. The fact that she married him didn't matter to me, she seemed happy. In fact she had a son. That was the reason the Dark Lord plotted to kill them. He needed to rid the world of the baby. Something about a prophecy, I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, I would spend years later involved in that same prophecy.

I followed the Dark Lord for such a long time with no question, he was the one Evan had pledged himself to and so I would not question his reasons. I blocked out the fact that the one who needed to die was my Lily's child. I pushed aside the fact that she would try to protect him and figured she would get over the loss eventually.

When the Dark Lord went out, I was with Evan. I was loving him and he was loving me. I was absorbed in the feelings, not just the physical but the emotional. I felt his soul mingling with mine, I felt as if we had become one person. I had no thoughts for the fate of my Lily. Nor was I thinking about my new alliance with Dumbledore. My whole hearted attention was on the man I loved. Evan Rosier.

When the news hit about my Lily and her beloved family, it about tore my insides out. Evan didn't come to me that time, he left me to grieve on my own. I don't know where he was but for the first time since I had been with him, I wasn't thinking of him. I was thinking of all the ways I could have saved her, of all the things I didn't get to say to her, of what a bad friend I had been to her.

I still loved him after that, truth be told I still love him today. The Dark Lord didn't accomplish his goal, he killed my Lily and her James but he failed to kill the boy. His powers fled him and he vanished to some where no one could find him. Evan came back to me for one night, he held me and kissed me and loved me with everything he was. He told me he'd come back for me and he apologized for the path he had forced me to take. Before he left he kissed me and whispered, "Forgive me for your Lily."

I never saw him again. The Aurors caught him and fought him to his death. He fought for what he believed until his dieing breath. He might not have had the same morals as everyone else, but he was a strong willed man. A passionate, soulful being that will for ever own my heart.

There are things I regret doing in my past. My Lily never knowing the true depth of my love, never being able to forgive me and never knowing how truly sorry I was for losing her. I should have never followed Evan into the dark, whether his warmth protected me or not. The one thing I will never regret is loving him.

He was my salvation, my very life force. I will never regret him, never could regret him. For as long as I live I will love him, I will grieve for him, and I will remember him.


	2. Not All Slytherins

Second week in the 34 stories challenge!

Week 2: Not All Slytherins

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise

* * *

><p>She was sitting there, her frizzy hair fallen into her face. Her deep hazel eyes closed and moister seeping through the corners. A tiny tear drop drifted down her tender cheek and she made no motion to wipe it away. She was leaning against the far outside wall of the castle, a place he would have sworn nobody ever came. It was his sanctuary on days like this and now she was intruding. He should have been rude; said something witty and made her leave but he didn't have the heart. She looked so neglected, so lost and alone and he knew exactly how that felt.<p>

He wasn't nothing like the others, like every one thought he was. If you left him alone he left you alone, if you were nice to him he'd return the favor. His mother had always told him he wanted to be as bright as he could and outshine the darkness his daddy had passed on to him. She told him to be strong and brave and make a place for himself in the future. He never knew his father, he died shortly after his mother gave birth to Blaise, the only things he knew of him was what his mother told him. And that wasn't much, as she was inclined to fainting spells whenever Blaise brought the subject up.

So when Blaise saw her, sitting there all alone, he didn't insult her and he didn't interrupt her. He quietly walked up a few feet from where she sat and slid down the wall, plopping his bag in front of him as he did. He didn't want to push her away and was grateful when she didn't open her eyes and look his way. So he pulled out his journal and a quill and set to writing about his day.

It wasn't a very manly thing, this journal keeping, and he had been told that back in his first year. That's why every night he'd come here and write down his feelings. He had a reputation to live up too, one that would keep him on Draco's good side. So long as he kept up the attitude, he wouldn't have to worry about others.

Blaise wrote down all the things he couldn't tell any body, all the things he couldn't keep inside any longer. When he was done, an hour or so later, he wiped his eyes and put away his journal. He felt a hundred times better than when he came back here. He glanced over at the girl, she was still unmoving. The tear on her cheek had long since dried and she had shifted so her legs were now out in front of her instead of tucked neatly under her rear.

Standing up Blaise checked his watch and was surprised it was nearly dinner. Shoving his things back into his bag he slowly made his way to the obviously sleeping girl. Tapping her leg with the toe of his sneaker he gently called her name. She didn't move however, just continued to sleep.

Dropping his pack on the ground, Blaise kneeled next to her and was about to rock her gently awake when he noticed the movement behind her lids. She was dreaming, there was a soft smile on her pale lips and her cheeks were tinted with a flush. A lock of wavy brown hair had fallen on her face and Blaise lifted a hand to swipe it away.

His fingers grazed her forehead and her eyes flicked open slowly. His stomach dropped to his knees as her eyes locked with his. Sparkling hazel eyes held a depth of hurt and loneliness that he could only ever imagine. The small smile had faded off her face as reality had set in and was now replaced with a stern frown. Her once smooth forehead was wrinkled with worry lines and Blaise couldn't help but feel an instant kindness towards the muggle born.

"Zabini?" She asked her voice softened by sleep and confusion.

"Yea, I found you a while ago. I thought you were just lost in thought and didn't want to disturb you. So I sat just over there and wrote a little but when I noticed the time and the fact you hadn't moved I figured I should wake you. Are you alright, Hermione?" Hermione's eyes widened at the gentleness in his voice and at the blatant kindness he was showing her.

"I-I suppose." She looked down at her shoes, he was being so nice and she felt she owed him an explanation. "I was just caught up in thoughts of-of people." She stumbled unsure of who to tell him. She wasn't about to tell him how alone she felt in such a crowded space.

"Want to accompany me to the great hall?" He asked offering a hand and a smile. Hermione lifted her eyes to his and for the first time in a while a real smile spread across her face.

"Thanks but I think I'll just grab something from the kitchen and come back here. I don't really want to go in right now." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well, how about I'll go grab some food and join you. If you don't mind, I mean." Blaise offered, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess that wouldn't be to horrible." Hermione tired to hide the eagerness in her voice. Of course she wouldn't mind his company, at least he was treating her decently. She watched as he tossed his bag in the shade next to her and walked around the castle to find food.

Maybe if she ignored the fact that he was a Slytherin, and probably had ulterior motives for sitting out here with her, she might have a nice time. It had been a long time since she was allowed to sit and talk about something other than the war or the Order, this might actually help her get her head straightened out.

Zabini came back carrying a small paper bag and wearing a whimsical smile. He sat down next to Hermione and held up the bag as if to say 'ta-da'. Shaking her head she reached for the bag and opened it. She smiled up at him as she stuck her hand in and started pulling things out. Chips and sandwiches and cans of American soda and still there was more in the bag.

"Do you honestly think we'll be able to eat all this?" she asked with a chuckle, pulling out two smaller bags of Chocoballs.

"Presumably, yes." He smiled over at her and snatched a sandwich off her lap. "I'm a growing boy, you know."

"Indeed." Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the still heavy bag on the ground between them. She unwrapped a sandwich and took a bit.

"So, this is a bit odd." Zabini said, swallowing half his sandwich.

"Yes, I figure you have other reasons for being out here. I just don't rightly care at the moment."

"I was writing." He said looking down at his almost devoured sandwich and turning a bit red in the cheeks.

"Writing, huh. What were you writing?"

"Nothing important." He shoved the remaining piece of food into his mouth and snatched another one from the pile.

"If its something for class I could look at it." She offered. "maybe look it over and give you pointers if you're having difficulties."

"It's nothing for school, just something personal." Zabini munched on his new sandwich and stared off into space.

"Alright, well..."Hermione trailed off, unsure of what to talk about.

They sat in silence, both thinking about similar things but to afraid to tell the other. Blaise Zabini was thinking about the lonely appearance he had to desperately hide from the others and how nice it would be to be able to have some one to talk to. Hermione Granger was thinking along the same lines. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to have some one to chat with who wouldn't judge her, who would understand what she was feeling and who wouldn't bring up the war.

"So..."Blaise said glancing over at her. "this is fun."

"Amazing." Hermione agreed with a chuckle.

"Well, what were you _really_ doing out here?" He said not looking at her.

Hermione could have brushed the question off, told him she didn't want to talk about it or made up some lame excuse, but she didn't want to. She was tired of feeling lonely, for once she was going to talk to someone and not think about the after effects. She could have got up and walked away, she could have done a lot of things. Instead she babbled, it was as if once she started she couldn't stop. Everything seemed to pour out of her mouth with out conscious thought.

Blaise didn't have to sit there and listen, he didn't have to tell her that he felt the same way. It wasn't as if he had to talk to her, tell her his feelings, but just for a change he was going to let some one see the real him and not be afraid of what they would say. He could have left her sitting there, he could have ignored the fact that she was pouring her heart out to him, but he felt as if he could actually breath again. He felt as if all the years of holding himself inside were finally over, at least for a moment.

And so for hours they sat out there, tucked away behind the castle, talking about all the things they couldn't tell their friends. They talked about everything from school to the war, the one subject Hermione wanted so badly to avoid. However, when she talked with him about it, it was easier. She didn't have to think strategy or plan what was going to happen. She told him about her fear, about how she was worried she would lose her friends or family and was comforted when Blaise told her that he was also scared.

They talked past curfew and when they realized how late it was they reluctantly said their good-byes. As they headed in their respective directions both were less lonely, both were looking forward to the next day when, behind the castle, they could find a new friend and confidant.

Hermione smiled as she lay in bed that night, maybe something could become of her and Blaise. Maybe in time they could be more than friends, maybe she could help him be himself in public and not just out behind the castle. Sure he was a Slytherin but, after today, Hermione had a new out look on the house. Instead of merely conniving and sneaky, she believed that perhaps some could be considered cunning and strong. They may look out for themselves but some might possibly be able to look out for others as well. Maybe, just maybe not all Slytherins were snakes.


	3. Mine

_Third week in the 34 stories challenge!_

Week 3: Mine

Rating: T

Pairing: Bellatrix and Narcissa

* * *

><p><em><strong>MINE<strong>  
><em>

_Age 14_

"_Shush! Cissy, daddy will hear you!" she said to her younger sister, turning a stern look her way, bending closer as she said it. Her dark curls brushed Narcissa's shoulder and sent a tremor of goosebumps down her arm._

"_Trix, I don't think this is a good idea. Daddy doesn't like it when we interrupt him." Cissy said, twisting her hands together. _

"_It'll be fine." Bellatrix Black squared her shoulders and stood as tall as her fourteen year old frame would allow, before rounding the corner to the den where their father sat, sipping a dark liquid from a small cup. _

"_Happy Birthday, Daddy." The girls said in union as their fathers eyes came up and surveyed them. Bellatrix waited, she knew it would make him happy that his two favorite daughters had remembered his birthday. Not like Dromeda who hated anything to do with daddy, Trix really cared for her fathers attention. Most of the time._

"_My beautiful girls." Their father said, not smiling. His eyes held a deep sadness and Trix, felt a sudden bone chilling fear creep through her at the tone of his voice. Not now, Merlin not tonight. Bellatrix back away placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Cissy, My beautiful angel. Come see daddy a minute." Narcissa smiled and took a step towards her father._

"_No, uh...Cissy don't you have that thing you need to do. Go I'll keep daddy company." Trix looked at Cissy with desperation; but Narcissa ignored her sister and tried to walk close. "Please, cissy just go." _

"_No, you always get to hold daddy when he's in a good mood like this. You always send me away, I'm old enough to spend time with daddy, and I don't want to leave." _

"_Bellatrix, I believe you are not needed at the moment. Please make yourself scarce." Daddy waved his hand and smiled at Narcissa, making Bellatrix's stomach drop. She obeyed her father and walked back out of the room a feeling of dread spreading through her. She stopped outside the door and peered through a crack, watching as Cissy walked over and climbed on daddy's lap. _

_She watched transfixed as Daddy's hands roamed, first Cissy's shoulder and back, then more forbidden places. His hand clamped firmly over the small mound that was developing into a breast and a sick smile crept onto his face. _

_Bellatrix felt her anger mounting as she watched her father with her younger sister. 'Mine' she thought as she watched Cissy's face scrunch up in confusion. 'MINE!'_

* * *

><p>Age 20<p>

Bella looked down at the crisp white gown she was supposed to wear to tomorrows wedding. Her wedding. A feeling of sudden loss and depression engulfed her soul as she thought of all she was leaving behind. Her poor, sweet sister. She was being forced to leave her here with that monster, to fend for herself after years of being protected by Bella. How was she going to survive?

Soft footsteps sounded behind her, pulling her eyes from the dress. She glanced over her shoulder at the young woman standing in the doorway, her long white locks so different from Bella's black. She didn't look to long for fear of shattering her heart. The timid accusation of abandonment in Narcissa's eyes was to much to bear.

"Trix?" She whispered taking a step towards Bella. "Can I stay with you for tonight. It's going to be our last night in the same house, and I don't want to spend it alone."

Bella stifled a moan and turned to face her sister. Oh how she longed to leave this place, if only she could be happy to finally be getting that chance but how could she when the one she loved most was still trapped in the clutches of a beast? She spread her arms and waited for Narcissa to step into her embrace.

It didn't take long and her arms were full of a small fragile body. Soft curves pressed against her own and Bella's heart lept to her throat. She would never be able to hold her sister again, she would never be able to touch her sister after tomorrow.

Leading her to the bed, Bella slide the covers back and guided Narcissa in. Once they were snuggled close with the blankets over them, Bella let her hands wander around Narcissa's body.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Cissy." She whispered into the other woman's ear. Her hand found the edge of Cissy's shirt and slid underneath to brush against hot skin. "I'm going to miss laying here with you, touching you, tasting you, being with you. I don't know how I'll survive after tomorrow."

Her hand grazed Narcissa's ribs and she gently dug her nails in causing a shiver to run itself down Narcissa's back. Narcissa's breathing picked up a notch and she turned to face her sister.

"I love you, Trix." She whispered as she placed her lips against Bella's in a small passionate kiss. Bella quivered and pressed her mouth harder while she parted her lips and flicked her tongue out to slide along Narcissa's bottom lip.

"Mine," She muttered into the kiss, feeling her sister shiver at the possessiveness in her voice. "MINE!" she growled.

* * *

><p>Age 26<p>

Blinked back tears as her husbands hand reached over and grasped her chest, to tight for her to fully enjoy it. His mouth was on her neck, licking and sucking and biting a tad to hard. His bare hips here grinding against her thigh, the springy hair surrounding his hardened member scratching her leg uncomfortably, and his manhood poked into her hip painfully.

She lay there trying to hold in her tears and anger, picturing her sister, laying naked with her own husband. His hands gently persuading her to love him back. Narcissa in all her glory, eyes closed and head to the side as his mouth lowered over her tender nipples. Bella licked her lips and shook the image from her head.

She mustn't think of her sister, that had been a long time ago and there was no feelings left there. After they had both been married off, they rarely saw each other and they never participated in late night activity like they used to. In fact Bella had brought it up to Cissy once and had almost died at the look of shame and disgust on the younger woman's face.

As her husband's hands ran up the undersides of her legs, Bella's palms burnt with the need to feel silken white skin beneath her own hands. Dulf's mouth trailed kisses down Bella's stomach and her mouth watered as she imagined tasting salty perspiration off the neck of her sister and as as his lips collided with the small bud of nerves between her thighs she buried her hands in his hair and closed her eyes, tasting the musky sweetness of her sister's woman hood.

Imagining Narcissa, her head thrown back in pleasure, small whimpering sounds of pleasure and Bella knelt between her legs bringing her to climax, Bella shivered as her own pleasure mounted. As the pressure in her stomach broke and sent a flood of heat and tremor's through her body Bella shouted, eyes still shut. "Mine!" She shook with the first quakes of her orgasm and as the rest rocked her body she pictured her perfect sister lapping Bella's clit like it was candy. "MINE!" She snarled.

* * *

><p><em>Age 32<em>

_Narcissa lay naked on the dark sheets of a kind sized bed, her legs spread wide and her eyes clamped time. She clawed her fingers into the bed at her sides as she struggled to breath. A elegant head of snow white hair, much like her own, nestled between her thighs. Just as she was about to be pushed over the edge he lifted from his ministrations and kissed his way to his mouth, positioning himself at her entrance. _

_Narcissa withered in wanting bringing her delicate hands up to his shoulders and kissing his mouth fiercely. "Please." She whined, arching her back off the bed. "I need you!" She lifted her left leg and through it over his hips trying in vain to bring him into her. "Please!"_

"_My name," Than man bit out, obviously struggling with his own control as her breast brushed against his chest. "Say it."_

"_Lucius! Lucius, please!" _

_With a swift push of his hips he sheathed himself in her warmth. _

_'Mine,' Bella growled from some where in the room, her voice going unheard as he continued to pound his hips, bring loud cries of pleasure from Narcissa. "Mine!"_

_Bella sat straight up, anger boiling her blood. How dare he defile her woman! How dare he put his hands on her sister! "MINE!" She growled looking around the small room in disgust. All was dark and she was alone in the empty queen bed. Screaming 'MINE!' she took hold of the water glass on the bed side table and flung it against the far wall sending glass shattering to the floor. _

_Throwing the blankets aside, she flung herself from the bed and ran out of the room. The living room was dark all but a small lamp sitting on the desk. She surveyed the room and her fury didn't subside. She tipped the small coffee table in front of the couch and smashed a different lamp on the floor. _

"_Mine!" She howled as the images fled her head, "mine..." She sobbed in a broken voice. _

Age 38

* * *

><p>The small cell smelt of stale death and disease. She lay very still on the crusty sheets of her single wide bed, which was bolted to the floor. Her eyes were glazed over and a small trail of spit dribbled out of her mouth. Frizzy unkempt black hair stuck in every direction, some plastered to her face from sweat and to long with out a shower.<p>

A rat scurried off from under her bed and out the cell through the bars and Bella jumped from her bed and scrambled after it.

"He see's you, He'll get a hold of you as well. He's GOIN' TO PIN YOU DOWN!" She screamed at the rodent, long since gone. She grasped the bars tightly, her knuckles going white, and cocked her head.

He glassy eyes scanned the hallways, "He's going to take you away! He always takes you away from me!" She blinked her moist eyes and shook her head.

An inhuman laugh escaped her, and she shrieked in pleasure. "Master will kill him! I'll bring Master back to kill him! Evil, Vile, Disgusting man YOU WILL PAY!" Bella sat there, her body shaking from the laughter and her eyes glazed from to long in a lonely cell.

"She's Mine!" She screamed, stopping her laughter. "MINE!" she screeched.

* * *

><p><em>Age 46<em>

"_I hate you!" She hissed, her wand pointed at the tall blond man. "You took my Cissy!" _

"_What are you talking about? My marriage, and why is that any of your business? For the love of Magic, lower your wand." Lucius glared at his crazy sister-in-law._

"_You took her from me! You turned her against me!" Bella accused, "She used to love me. She's mine!" _

_Lucius backed away, his eyes on the Master. "Please, excuse me." He said ducking through the door. _

"_He took her...made her hate me...why?" Bella fell to her knees clutching her heart. No tears drifted out of her eyes however, she was to frozen to cry. "she was mine..."_

_a year later _

_Bella fell to the ground, memories flashing past her. Her sister, warm in her arms, smiling up at her. Narcissa's beautiful hair sliding through her fingers as she kissed her delectable mouth. Her father, touching Narcissa's chest, foundling her behind, licking his way down her neck as she sat frozen in fear. _

_The pain in her chest was expanding, her heart was slowing, Molly Weasley stood looking down at her drifting eyes. She was dieing, with out Cissy. Her vision was clouding, her mind clearing, fogging. Narcissa, Cissa, Cissy. Need, mine. Need, me. _

"_Mine." She whispered, her voice drifting soundlessly out of her mouth. Molly leaned forward as if trying to hear before turning to leave as Bella's eyes glazed over. "Mine.." _


End file.
